A Song for Alice
by KCydonia
Summary: This is honestly the first "story" I've ever written so please be harsh in only constructive criticism. Just a project for the summer so I hope you like it. Basically, it's about this psychopath. I would tie it into Criminal Minds only if it were up to it's 'par'.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was making a horrid rumbling sound, some stranger was strolling among the trees with a rather foul animal and among all that, her pulse could barely be felt. Nathaniel sighed a heavy breath of steam against the chilly air. With the shiver in his body, he knelt, leaning over the wooden window to check for the indicator from above. Leaning back he looked at his Alice.

Damp brown hair guarded her face from his piercing eyes. _Failure once again. Nothing but the worst for Nathan._

He met her at the grocery store. It had been several years since he last laid eyes at her. She looked as gentle as his faded memories. The last thing Nathan would want to do is surprise her, so he decided to take a simpler and quiet approach. Watching her get into her car from his own they took off into the sunset, one after the other as he promised to protect her. _She needed his protection._

He watched her get out of her car, carrying all her bags with much trouble. As a friend he should offer her a hand, right? He hurried down the street, tagging each tree he passed till he approached her.

"Seems like you're having a bit of difficulty, need a hand?" His eyes sparkled with hope of an invitation and a recognition.

Her eyes scanned the man approaching her hastily. "Oh, um, no thank you."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes." Flatly the woman declined him. _Alice_.

"Alice, it's me. It's Nathan. Alice, don't you remember me? Alice? What are you doing?" He grabbed her arm, "Look Alice, it's me. Surely you are Alice."

Her eyes glared at him as if he was a stranger. "Have they done something to you Alice? No Alice, don't scream, you never scream. You sing Alice, don't scream. No, shh. Shh." He grabbed her into his embrace touching her chapped lips gently.

"That's better." The plastic was cool against his thumb and her lips warm against his palm. It gleamed silver in the light as her body was carried away into her dreams. He laid her into the backseat of her car, uncurling her frozen hands from her keys. _I'll take her home, she needs to be home with her family so I can protect her._

_The car bumps along an unfamiliar path and a woman gently sings a tune while the boy sits in his wooden swing. The wind flowed in his black curls and he watches the woman's brown hair stream with the shirt she hangs up on the line. She turns around to him and beckons him to her with a smile brighter than the sun's engulfing light. She leans down like an angel in white as the boy now stands in front of her, offering her a button for her song. He scampers away among the white linen, feeling the soft cloth against his cheeks. He looks up towards the sun through the trees' leaves knowing that no one else could find him. But as the sky dampens, the singing chokes out._


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of pine shocks her senses into consciousness. Gwen's eyes begin to tear but she cannot open them, she can't feel them. Her neck feels like she's been through a karate lesson but it is good news. At least she can feel. With her coarse fingertips, she feels a crate behind her, damp with the frost in the air. A cool wire restrains her hands from hugging herself. She cannot open her eyes and dares not to for she fears the reality.

There is a faint sound coming from nearby, as in feet away. It sounds like a song, far too merry for the frost.

"Hear it Alice. You do remember it right?" The rough voice was familiar.

Gwen held her breathe, holding her whimpers in and steadying her shivers. He stole her. Why would he steal you, Gwen Everest of Albany, certainly never even knew an Alice. There was Alice of Wonderland if anything, a fairytale. Who was this mad hatter?

"I remember you in the garden among the trees. Me and my swing, you and your wind. I've missed you Alice. I can't believe I've found you. There were many who looked like you, dared to beat you in your beauty and your mind. We can build our home again Alice and this time I'll take care of you better, I promise Alice."

He moved towards Gwen from behind. Coughing with each deep breath he took, he took her hands in his hand and with the other, untied the wire. She began to open her eyes noticing the yellow dimmer of the ice on the wall. The ice crept up the wall to the rot on the broken light fixture and down to the edge of the wall where red was stained permanently. Wincing silently with the sudden movement she felt warmth disappear through her hands and the cold slipping under her veins.

He drew in a sharp breath crying, "Oh Alice no. I did not want to hurt you Alice. No! Alice!" He traced the rough edges of where the wire tightly held her hands. "Does it hurt Alice?"

"I'm not Alice! Gwen! Gwen!" She quickly drew her hands in and caressed her wounds. The wire unveiled the source of the red trails and the reason for the damp crate. Shocked, she began whimpering and pulled herself into a tight ball.

"You've got the wrong person. I am not Alice," whispering her final words.

Thoughts raced in her head as she heard the rummaging of a drawer and the footsteps thundering down towards her. The pierce of pain stifled her scream and she unraveled and slumped her head to the wool on the floor beside her. She shut her eyes and grasped her last thoughts.

_Coconut and cherry smells while the lady sings her endless tune. I had but a familiar face with beauty making me her fool. Screams escape with whispers instead and all that's left are thoughts. Bleeding hearts and timeless souls are the only things left true._


End file.
